Losing Control
by Kayez
Summary: During a battle one of the rangers is thrown into another dimension, one where things are very different. How do the others get their team mate back? And what does Marah have to do with it? Hunter? ? BlakeTori DustinMarah
1. Part 1: Too Deep

Losing Control by Kayez

Rating PG-13

Summery: During a battle one of the rangers is thrown into another dimension, one where things are very different. How do the others get their team mate back? What happens when feelings are forged in this strange dimension? And what does Marah have to do with it?

Parings: Dustin/Marah, Hunter/??, Blake/Tori

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and everything related to Power Rangers Ninja Storm, is copyright of Saban, Disney and whoever else. I own nothing but the characters and places unrecognisable from the series.

---

Part 1: Too Deep

Lothor sat in his chair on the bridge, bored and with a headache. Marah and Kapri, his more than just annoying nieces, were once more arguing about who was the most evil.

"Who was the one who captured the most ninja's? Me. Who came up with the most idea's? Me. Who has the best wardrobe? Me." Kapri said, raising her nose at her sister. Marah huffed, her hands on her hips.

"I'm so a better dresser than you, and I'm a better fighter. I have more evil friends than you do, too. I even have more friends than you." Kapri spun on Marah.  
"You do not!" Kapri stamped her foot on the ground, her face scrunching up in a very unattractive way. "I'm a better Evil Space Ninja and I'll prove it!" With that the pink haired female walked away, muttering to herself about being better at everything than Marah.

"Have you two finally stopped you childish bickering?" Lothor asked, sounding completely uninterested.

"Do you think Kapri's a better space ninja than me?" Marah asked, pouting and whining.

"Well, why don't you show me who's better." Lothor said, coming up with an idea to get both Marah and Kapri out of the way and to cause trouble for the Power Rangers. "Whoever can destroy the Ranger's is the evilest. Now go, and don't fail." Marah ran off, leaving Lothor in the bridge of the ship, smiling at the silence.

---

Blake and Tori had spent the day at the beach, Tori continuing Blake's surfing lessons. Hunter had thought it amazingly funny when Tori had told him about Blake's first lesson, the elder Bradley had laughed for almost ten minutes straight. When they arrived back at Ninja Ops Shane and Dustin were already sparring while Cam seemed to be making alterations on CyberCam.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Blake asked, noticing that his brother was missing from the group. Dustin and Shane stopped for a moment to look at Blake and Tori.

"We thought that maybe you would know." Shane said, sighing and dropping his hands. "I can't believe he blew off his training."

"This is the second time this week." Cam reminded them.

"Hey, he's probably got a reason for it." Tori said, defending the Crimson Thunder Ranger. The blonde surfer turned to Blake. "Has he even been like this before?"

"No. Not usually." Blake frowned. He was glad that Tori stood up of Hunter with him, but his brother's behaviour was strange. Hunter hadn't been to training twice this week, he had been late three times in the last two weeks and he was even slacking when it came to racing. None of this was like Hunter.

"I'll have a look on the…" Cam was cut off when an image of Kapri and a strange looking monster showed up. "It'll have to wait. They're at the beach. Hurry, I'll see if I can contact Hunter and we'll meet you there." Cam told them, typing away at his computer.

"Ready?" Shane asked as the rangers got into position behind him. They all nodded, Blake feeling strange at not having his brother there to morph with them.

"Ninja Storm."

"Thunder Storm."

"Ranger Form! Ha." The group finished in unison, changing into their ranger gear before heading over to the beach.

---

Hunter awoke to the sound of his morpher beeping at him. Falling out of the bed in a desperate bid to reach the device sitting on his bedside table, Hunter forced himself to ignore the pain in the back of neck to answer the thing.

"Go for Hunter." Looking at the clock on the wall of the room Hunter realised that he was very late for training again.

"It's Cam, the guys need you at the beach, and then we're going to have to talk about your commitment, or lack of." Hunter winced at the sound of Cam's voice. Okay, well, he would find out sooner or later, right? Maybe he should just tell them.

"Umm, sure…on my way." Hunter kicked the covers off his body and quickly dressed into his civilian clothes before morphing. He decided that, should he be injured and have to power down, he'd rather be in civvies than in just his boxers. Hunter streaked to the beach, finding Blake, Tori, Dustin and Shane all battling with kelzaks and another one of Lothor's aliens. Cam streaked down in front of him, hitting whatever alien it was this week with a strong kick to the head. Taking a deep breath Hunter followed suit, his kick hitting the alien in the chest instead.

The six rangers regrouped a little bit away from the alien and kelzaks. That was when Hunter noticed Kapri, standing with some sort of blaster in her hand and a strange smirk on her face.

"Nice of you to join us." Shane said sarcastically. Hunter was about to respond but amazingly Tori beat him to it.  
"Shane, leave it out just now." Hunter raised an eyebrow, knowing that they couldn't see his face. Why was Tori defending him, against Shane no less?

"You're right, we can leave this till we get back to Ops." Shane seemed to understand that there was more important things to take care of. "Blake, Hunter and Tori, you guys take care of the kelzaks. Cam, Dustin and I will knock out this over grown skeleton." Hunter nodded, looking over at Kapri warily, even if she wasn't the worst thing in the galaxy, she was still pretty dangerous. But Shane didn't seem to factor her in on his larger scale of things. I'll just have to keep an eye on her then, Hunter thought to himself.

---

Marah watched the whole thing unfold from her position, high above all the fighting on a rock. She hadn't managed to come up with a plan on her own, in truth she hadn't really put much effort into it. So Kapri might have been the eviller of them, but that didn't mean she would be able to beat the rangers.

The brunette Space Ninja watched the ranger's battle, the two Thunders and the Blue Wind ranger making quick work of the useless kelzaks while the other two Winds and the Samurai took on Skull Crack. Marah snorted slightly, thinking about the stupid name to give the alien. So he was made of bones and carried around skulls to hit people with, it was a dumb name.

Once all the kelzaks were finished off the six rangers went against Skull Crack, who was a pretty weak match against them. But then Kapri was holding something; Marah couldn't see what but she had a pretty good idea. Oh no, Marah thought. Well, if I can't be a better bad guy, I'll just be a better good guy. I hope.

With that last thought Marah tried to quickly climb down from her place on the rocks, hurrying to get to her sister before she got a shot fired.

---

The skeleton, who had introduced himself as Skull Crack, stood laughing. Dustin had trouble understand this, the alien had just got his bony butt kicked and he was laughing? Definitely something masochistic going on there.

"Dude, your getting hammered here, what's so funny?" Shane asked, sounding rather confused. Good, it's not just me, Dustin thought.

"You're about to find out Rangers." Kapri stated, stepping out from beside the alien and pointing a strangely designed blaster at them. "Say bye bye now rangers."

"NO! Look out!" Kapri turned, pulling the trigger while pointing the blaster at Skull Crack. In a blaze of grey light the alien disappeared, a fog surrounding where he once stood before dispersing in the wind.

"Awe, shoot." Kapri looked at Marah, who was now running towards her. "Marah, what's the deal." Kapri didn't get an answer, and each of the rangers were stunned when Marah just kicked Kapri in the stomach, sending the elder of the sisters to the ground.

"I'll show you I'm better than you at something." Marah stated, standing akimbo. Kapri slowly got up, pulling a face while looking at Marah.

"You're what?" Marah just raised her head.

"I'm going to show you who's best at being good." Marah charged at Kapri, knocking the weapon to the ground as the two Space Ninja's started to battle.

"Umm, is anyone else confused?" Dustin asked, trying to scratch his head before realising he had his helmet on still.

"Yeah, but I don't know what's more confusing. The skeleton dude disappearing, or Marah actually helping us."

"It could be a trick again." Dustin said, remembering all too well the last time that Marah had convinced them she was good.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Cam said, still watching the two battling females.

Kapri got in a cheap shot, sending Marah to the ground. Kapri quickly picked up the blaster again.

"And you thought you were a better fighter?" Kapri laughed. "Uncle will make you pay for your treachery. And it still won't do any good." Kapri aimed the blaster at Tori, smiling as she did so. "Now where was I?" Just as she pulled the trigger Blake moved to push Tori, at the exact same time as both Cam and Dustin, Hunter and Shane had taken a different approach, both firing their blasters at Kapri's.

There was a huge explosion, sparks flying and fog shifting through the air. Both Marah and Kapri were coughing while the rangers attempted to see through the fog.

"Is everyone okay?" Shane asked, waving his hand around in the air to move the haze.

"I will be, once whatever's on top of me is removed." Tori said, trying to figure out what had landed on her.

"Sorry Tori." Came Blake's reply. Soon the smoke cleared enough for the rangers to make out what was happening again. Marah had struggled to her feet, moving away from Kapri, who stood a few steps back from where she had been with a few singe marks on her outfit. The blaster she had used was on the ground at her feet, almost completely destroyed from Shane and Hunter's shots at it.

"Well, may not have been what I planned but it got the desired effects." Kapri muttered with a small smirk. "You're gonna pay for this one Marah." With that she disappeared back up to Lothor's ship, leaving Marah behind.

"Okay, wanna explain this one to us?" Shane asked, standing over Marah with his arms crossed over this chest.

"Umm…guys. Where's Hunter?" Tori asked, interrupting Shane's interrogation. Looking around the other rangers noticed that indeed Hunter was missing. Now it was Blake's turn to play the bad ranger.

"What happened to my brother?" Blake said, clearly angry.

"He's probably in some alternate reality now." Marah said, coughing as she stood up. "And the only thing that can get him back is that!" She told them, pointing to the heavily damaged blaster.

---

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Part 2: Discovery

Losing Control by Kayez

Rating PG-13

Summery: During a battle one of the rangers is thrown into another dimension, one where things are very different. How do the others get their team mate back? What happens when feelings are forged in this strange dimension? And what does Marah have to do with it?

Parings: Dustin/Marah, Hunter/??, Blake/Tori

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and everything related to Power Rangers Ninja Storm, is copyright of Saban, Disney and whoever else. I own nothing but the characters and places unrecognisable from the series.

Part 2: Discovery 

Hunter landed with a thud, rolling with the blow he stopped and jumped to his feet. Looking around he couldn't see the others, everything was deserted. A scream to his left caught his attention and he turned, falling into his ranger stance. After a moment or two Hunter realised he had demorphed, and was very glad he had decided to get dressed before leaving the apartment he and Blake shared. Looking around he saw what was the disturbance, some guy was chasing the screaming girl before tackling her to the sand and tickling her. Not exactly the most evil of deeds. Hunter sighed, where was he? Better yet, where were the others?

"One ranger, one monster! Now there's a fair fight." Hunter turned, facing the skeleton alien they had been fighting before Kapri's beam hit him. The beam must've hit him too, when he and Shane had blasted it. Well this was just dandy. Hunter glanced around him, no one watching or looking over, good.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form." Hunter morphed into this ranger gear and brought out his thunder staff. "Let's tango!"

---

Cam sat the blaster on the table in Ninja Ops, Sensei had asked that Marah be brought back to Ninja Ops, although blindfolded by Shane's persistence. None of the rangers were too quick to trust Marah, but they needed to find out how to fix the blaster and then how to reverse the effects and get Hunter back.

"So, what exactly does it do?" Dustin asked, Cam sat at his computer, seeing if he could get a lock on Hunter's DNA or morpher, while Dustin sat by the table with Tori and Blake listening to Marah.

"Well, it just sends people to another dimension." Marah said with a shrug.

"Like when I was hit by that stardust thing?" Marah brightened when Tori brought that up.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Dustin wasn't sure if Marah was just glad to have a way to explain what had happened or if maybe she had been proud of the wipe-out Tori went through. But he wasn't about to ask.

"Well, all he needs is to get back the same way he got there." Dustin said, before he fully realised what was needed. "Oh…never mind." Tori patted Dustin's shoulder, giving him a weak smile.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can fix it. The only problem would be the fried data chip. I'll have to make a new one." Cam said, details about the blaster flashing over his computer screen.

"How long do you think it would take?" Shane asked, standing at the back of Ninja Ops, arms crossed over his chest.

"A few hours, maybe a day or two," Cam said, "it's really impossible to tell for sure." Shane nodded.

"So we just have to try and cope without Hunter till then…" Tori said, sounding slightly down. She looked over at Blake; he was frowning and looked just ever so slightly lost.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Shane said, not trying to keep his voice down. Blake's head snapped up and towards the Red Wind Ranger, his expression turning from worry to anger in a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, standing up. Even if Shane was taller than Blake was, the Navy Thunder ranger could be just as intimidating as any other ranger. Shane pushed off the wall and held his hands out.

"No offence, your brother's a great ranger. When he shows up." Shane said, sounding just like he had before Blake and Hunter joined the team.

"Hey, that's not fair. Hunter may be a little lax in his training but he always holds his own in the ranger battles." Tori said, standing beside Blake.

"Listen, I know he's a good ranger, and a great fighter. But he isn't the most reliable of people and that's what we need."

"Dude, you don't even know what's going on. Hunter might have a good reason for all this." Blake argued. "It's not like him, he's the most dedicated guy I know."

"That is enough rangers. Until Hunter returns we shall not discuss this." Sensei said, hopping from his 'house' to the table in front of Marah. "You shall stay here at Ninja Ops, Marah. You understand that I will have to have you under constant supervision during your time here?" Marah looked rather gloomy but nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, I understand." She replied her head down. Sensei nodded, turning to Dustin.

"Dustin, would you kindly show Marah too the guest room?" Dustin nodded, standing up and motioning for Marah to follow him. "The rest of you will try to go about your usual duties." Blake sighedbut knew that there was nothing he could do other than what Sensei told him.

"I need to go talk to Kelly. I'll have to tell her that Hunter's sick or something." With that he left, pushing past Shane with a glare. Tori shook her head, following Blake. She stopped at the door, looking to Shane.

"You might want to start working on an apology." She said, making clear there was little room for argument. Shane left Ninja Ops a few moments later, mentioning something about the Skate Park to Cam.

"You must work quickly my son. If Lothor knows of Hunter's absence, he may use it to his advantage." Cam nodded.

"Yes father."

---

Dustin opened the door to the guestroom in Ninja Ops and let Marah walk through before him. She entered and looked around, smiling at the place.

"It's not all that big but…" Marah shook her head.

"No, it's nice." She grinned and Dustin just had to laugh at her.

"You know, I don't get you." He said, sitting down on one of the chairs present. Marah sat on the bed and looked at him, expecting an explanation on why he didn't get her. "I mean…why did you help us?"

"Because I'm terrible." She replied, making Dustin more confused.

"Terrible at what?"

"At everything." Marah said, Dustin had a mild flash of déjà vu when she said this, remembering the last time she had been this insecure. "I mean, Kapri always comes up with the evil plans. And even if they don't work, they're better than mine. Uncle likes her more than me, I'm just some charity case that got dragged along." Marah sniffed a little, she looked up at Dustin. "I'm going to do it this time though. I don't care what they say; I don't care if I don't fit in. I'm going to show them that I can do something. That I'm not hopeless." Dustin smiled at her determination.

"Well, I'm willing to give you another chance." She smiled at him as he stood. "I don't know if I'm just a chump but…I know you can do some good Marah. You really have it in you." Marah leaped up and hugged Dustin, shocking the ranger slightly before he returned the hug, a little reluctantly.

"Thank you so much, Dustin. I promise that this time you won't regret it. I'm going to show you, and everyone, I can be good."

---

Hunter brought his thunder staff down on Skull Crack, causing the alien to fall back. The alien stumbled, losing his balance and taking a few steps backwards.

"Well this isn't going too well." Skull Crack muttered before dropping three skulls and disappearing. The skulls all exploded simultaneously, blowing Hunter off his feet and rolling him a few yards. He got back up and looked around.

"Damn." Hunter muttered, trying to see if maybe the alien was just hiding. Just then three streaks flashed around him and the Thunder ranger turned. Standing in front of him now was the three Wind Ninja's; all suited up in their ranger gear and all with their ninja swords out. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Okay, day not getting any better."

"Who are you?" Called the Red one. Hunter raised an eyebrow behind his helmet, confused beyond all understanding of it. This is just too weird, he thought.

"You first." He called back, not wanting to be at too big a disadvantage. Then a thought struck him; Tori had been through this. She had been sent to another dimension by one of Lothor's aliens, one where everything was backwards. And the rangers were the bad guys. But Tori had said that he and Blake had been there too, so surely they would recognise him.

"Listen dude, can't you just like work with us here?" The yellow asked, sounding exactly like Dustin. At least he could work out that their colours hadn't changed.

"Fine, I'm Luke Skywalker, I lost Master Yoda. He's about this high," Hunter made the movement with his hand, signalling to his mid thigh, "he's green, with a stick. Talks funny too." The blue ranger, presumably Tori, shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other two.

"I really don't have the patience for this." Red, or Shane hopefully, told him, holding up his sword in what appeared to be a threatening gesture.

"So what else is new?" Hunter asked back, forgetting that they didn't know him and perhaps too much antagonising might lead to a rather painful and long battle ensuing between himself and the Wind's, which may just be a little unfair considering their three on one advantage.

"You're pushing it." Shane told him. Hunter sighed, deciding that things would be a lot easier if he loosened up.

"Fine, you know what, I'm just wondering how I get home." He demorphed, clearly stunning them and stood with his arms stretched out to his sides hoping it would show them he wasn't planning anything. "I'm not exactly from around here." Dustin was the first to drop his sword to his side, followed by Tori and then Shane, who still had a firm grip on the weapon.

"Well who was your friend?" Shane asked, referring to Skull Crack.

"Not a friend, he just tagged along for the ride." Although it was probably the other way around since Hunter was sent second. There was a noise and Shane looked at his wrist, probably talking into his morpher. One by one they demorphed and Shane just glared at him.

"Follow us." Hunter scratched the back of his head, looking around him before heading off after the other rangers who appeared to be heading in to the forest area. Ninja Ops, Hunter thought.

"I'm Dustin, this is Tori and that's Shane." Hunter nodded, trying not to let the 'well duh' look on his face. "So umm, you go by anything else or will we just call you Luke?" Hunter laughed.

"Hunter." He stated simply, he'd have to wait to see how much he could give away. Maybe once he'd talked to Sensei or even Cam things would be a little bit easier.

---

Blake sat on the sand at the beach, Tori sitting beside him in silence. Neither had spoken since they arrived there and Blake was fine with that. After telling Kelly that Hunter had come down with some sort of flu, Blake had headed straight for the beach, not really looking for another confrontation with Shane at this point in time.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tori asked, breaking the silence. Blake sighed, not sure what it was she wanted him to talk about. Shane and his lack of understanding or Hunter and his lack of presence.

"I…I really don't know." Blake answered, not looking away from the water. It was soothing him, just watching the waves flow in and out, occasionally rising up to wash near their feet.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Confused, angry and lost." Blake said, knowing that if anyone could help him then it was Tori. She understood him better than the other Winds, probably almost as much as Hunter. "I'm confused but I don't know why. I'm angry at Shane for jumping to conclusions and not trusting Hunter and I feel totally lost without him. He's always been there for me, always. Never missed a single day in my life since we were adopted. And now I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Tori moved, looping her arm around Blake's back and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." She said, before looking up and making a point at catching his gaze. "And you are not alone. We're all here, I miss Hunter too, but you can trust us." She flashed that smiled that always helped Blake's mood lift, the one where her eyes sparkled and her face just lit up. Blake smiled a little, bringing an arm to wrap around her waist lightly. He had always liked her; he had wanted to ask her out for a while, but not now. Not while Hunter was missing, it would have to wait until his brother was home. Then he could focus on asking Tori out on a date.

---

Hunter looked around the area of Ninja Ops he'd been left in. Sensei Watanabe was still a guinea pig and Cam wasn't yet the Samurai Ranger. So far what he had seen was the exact same in this Ninja Ops as it was in the one he knew. The door to the room that Cam, Sensei and the three Winds had been in opened, Sensei coming out in his motorised house followed by Cam and the others.

"Sit, please." Hunter looked at the floor and did was Sensei asked him to do, even if this was another dimension or some parallel universe, Sensei was still Sensei. "You hold the power of the Crimson Thunder Ranger and yet there is no word of any other students surviving Lothor's attack on the Ninja Schools. Can you explain this to us?"

"Well, I'm not from this…galaxy." Hunter said, trying very hard not to be rude to the furry animal.

"What do you mean by that?" Cam asked him, standing at the other end of the table Hunter was sitting at.

"Well, where I come from you're a ranger, my brother and I fight with them," he nodded his head towards the three Winds, "and Shane doesn't have a stick up his butt all the time." Hunter said, quickly losing any patience he formerly had. Sighing Hunter looked straight at Cam, hopefully he would be able to figure it out. "Look, before I ended up here, we were in a battle with Skull Crack, the weird skeleton dude. Kapri fired a beam at him and he disappeared, then she fired towards us, Shane and I both fired at her with our blasters and the next thing I know I was on the beach in my normal clothes with no sign of anyone but that damn skeleton." Hunter shot out, standing up showing his obvious frustration.

"Would you be able to describe this blaster to me?" Cam asked, his tone softening slightly and his arms uncrossing from over his chest.

"Give me an hour and I can have it drawn." Hunter said, thankful that he had been that good at drawing, and for once that photographic memory of his came in handy. Cam nodded, leaving the room while muttering something to the Winds. Hunter ran both his hands through his hair, rubbing at his eyes.

"You seem stressed, dude." Dustin said, the yellow wind sat on the end of the table watching Hunter.

"Yeah, just a little." Hunter muttered, his sarcasm getting the better of him. "Not everyday someone gets thrown into some weird backwards reality where everything you think you know isn't actually what you know." Hunter shook his head. "Man, I sound like Blake."

"So what are we like with you?" Tori asked, joining Dustin on the table. Sensei cleared his throat.

"I do not believe that any more of this information should be divulged unless necessary. Rangers, you have training to complete. Hunter, if you would kindly wait for Cam to return." The three Winds mumbled a 'Yes Sensei' before leaving; Hunter received a 'Later dude' from Dustin, a smile from Tori and a not so intimidating glare from Shane.

"I take it my mouth is to be firmly sealed about anything that I know or don't know about things on my end of the mirror?" Hunter said to Sensei. The small animal nodded.

"If this is another reality where you and your brother do not join our forces against Lothor, then the fates may be changed and that is something which is not to be tempted." Hunter nodded, understanding full well what the ninja master was meaning. More than once the rangers had needed to combine their forces to defeat one of Lothor's monsters. What would happen here if Hunter and Blake didn't help?

---

Thank you for all reviews. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
